Love But Lost
by shaeyn61
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Luhan yang sedang tersangkut di pepohonan menemukan sosok tampan nan rupawan di balik ruangan. Ketika waktu mempertemukan keduanya, sosoknya justru berbalik. Meninggalkan impresi dengan sejuta kenangan yang mengalir dalam ingatannya. Berbaur dengan angin, pergi mencetak pola abstrak dalam benak Luhan. Hunhan!


_**My Sunshine**_

 _ **.  
Oh Sehun-Luhan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance (aman untuk dibaca dikalangan umum/?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[WARNING!]  
**_ _ **Typos dan segala anak didiknya yang berhamburan, alur gaje, dan ejaan yang tidak disempurnakan.  
Tokoh bukan milik saya, mereka hanyalah aktor yang saya pinjam untuk mengisi kekosongan di dalam fiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Copyright by Shaeyn61**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ia terbang, mengepakkan sayap lebar-lebar dan menukik tajam. Kepakan demi kepakan berlomba menunjukkan eksistensinya. Mengincar surat-surat kecil yang diletakkan di laci meja setiap orang. Ratusan bahkan ribuan surat yang terkirim setiap hari untuk sanak saudara dalam rentang waktu dan tempat yang berbeda. Surat yang ditujukan untuk mereka yang telah mati.

Luhan, salah satu _feya_ 1 baru yang masih terbebas dari tugas, hanya diam memandangi seraya menggumam di tempat. Kepakan sayapnya masih lemah, masih diperlukan kurang lebih 5 hari untuknya lancar dan dapat terbang bertugas. Apa yang dikerjakan para peri membuatnya kebingungan. Pentingkah mengurus surat-surat kematian daripada mengurus gigi susu balita yang tanggal dan disembunyikan di balik bantal?

Ia membawa tubuhnya terbang berkeliaran tanpa arah. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke bumi mengingat padatnya jadwal sekolah. Terbang menghunjam angin, meliuk di udara, hingga akhirnya menemukan dirinya terdampar di pepohonan besar lantaran tersangkut ranting yang terjulur bebas. Bibirnya merengut, mencoba membebaskan diri disertai gumaman-gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya menyingkirkan rerantingan yang terkait di pakaiannya. Mengeluh lelah sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke dahan besar di belakangnya. Ia ingin pulang, melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya belum bisa mengendalikan sayapnya sesuai dengan keinginan.

Ia baru saja akan memejamkan mata mengirim sinyal pertolongan sebelum terdengar suara berisik mengusiknya. Diliriknya ke kiri, hanya tampak jalanan lengang di hadapannya. Ditengoknya ke kanan, didapatinya satu wajah berfigur nyaris mengiaskan malaikat di balik jendela yang sedang menatap lurus ke luar arah jalanan.

Sosok itu sibuk memandang bulevar yang memang terpandang kosong. Sepintas terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang dilanda masalah berat. Namun pancaran wajahnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya, raut tegangnya tergantikan dengan raut wajah santai disertai ujung bibirnya yang tertarik mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. Senyum yang tanpa sadar membuat Luhan terpaku di tempatnya bersandar.

Dirinya sadar bahwa tubuhnya masih ingin bersantai melepas lelah ditambah dengan melihat rupa seiras dewa, namun pikiran lain yang memaksanya untuk pergi membuatnya mau tak mau bangkit dan melanjutkan melepaskan rerantingan yang nyatanya bahkan masih ingin menempelinya.

.

.

Apapun yang terjadi pada hari ini, Luhan tidak ingin tahu siapa yang berhasil membuat perasaannya menghangat. Pipinya tanpa sadar bersemu memerah ketika pintasan ingatan semalam masuk dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya tidak fokus pada topik materi yang diungkit dosennya hari ini. Yang juga membuatnya terpilih maju untuk menyelesaikan makalah mengenai alasan anak kecil yang percaya dengan mitos-mitos fiksi.

Semestinya Luhan merasa jengkel sekalipun ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menentang keinginan dosennya atas kesalahan yang ia buat. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya hari ini hingga senyum lebar selalu terkulas awet di wajahnya.

"Eum... Hai?"

Luhan menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menyapanya dengan ragu. Di tangannya terjulur binder tebal bercorak rusa putih yang sangat jelas kepemilikannya. Awalnya Luhan tersenyum manis pada seseorang yang menyapanya. Hanya saja ketika Luhan melihat wajahnya, mendadak pupil netranya melebar. Menandakan terkejut yang berlebihan terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau menjatuhkan notesmu ketika melangkahi tangga baru saja. Kebetulan aku melihatnya... dan ya, membawanya kembali padamu."

Ia adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang Luhan lihat ketika tersangkut di dahan pohon semalam. Anggap saja Luhan sedang berhalusinasi atau mungkin sedang berfantasi di tengah koridor kampus, tetapi sosok itu memang nyata.

"A-ah? Y-ya terimakasih." Sebisa mungkin Luhan mencoba memberikan senyuman tulus walaupun dirasa kaku.

"Sama-sama."

Selang beberapa waktu mereka terdiam. Hening tanpa kata tercipta tanpa sengaja. Sesekali Luhan mencuri pandang pada sosok bongsor di depannya. Sesekali juga tatap mata mereka beradu ketika satu sama lain sedang mencoba mencuri pandang. Sepersekian detik mereka tertawa polos.

"Namaku Sehun. Jurusan Filsafat semester dua."

"Luhan. Jurusan Psikologi semester tiga."

Uluran tangan Sehun dijabat cepat oleh Luhan. Kali ini Sehun yang dibuat terkejut.

"Kupikir kau masih semester satu," tawanya terdengar hambar. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Banyak yang mengira seperti itu. Kau sendiri terlihat seperti mahasiswa semester lima." Luhan cengar-cengir. Binder miliknya telah berpindah tangan, Luhan segera membuka percakapan lebih banyak.

"Akan pulang?"

"Sebenarnya belum, masih ada satu kelas kuis yang harus kuikuti. Masih empat jam lagi. Kau mau pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan perasaan kecewa yang sedikit tersembunyi. Inginnya Sehun mengantarnya pulang seperti romansa drama picisan yang terlampau sering dilihatnya di televisi. Berangan menduduki peran tersebut dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

"Ingin kuantar?"

Bingo! Walaupun kosakata yang digunakan Sehun kurang tepat bagi perasaannya saat ini, tapi biarlah. Anggukan dua kali yang diperlihatkannya membuat Sehun sukses melepaskan senyum bahagia.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Tanpa disadari jemari mereka bertaut. Menyelip mengisi celah kosong yang membuat hati keduanya menghangat.

.

.

Boneka mungil berbentuk rusa yang sering dipeluknya ketika tidur berguling ke bawah ranjang beserta majikannya. Suara keras akibat benturan tulang punggung Luhan dengan lantai dan rasa sakit akibat terjatuh membuat Luhan mau tak mau membuka matanya. Sebelah tangan terangkat memukul pinggangnya yang terasa lelah.

Pukul 11.00 malam. Seharusnya Luhan pergi untuk memastikan kekuatan sayapnya lagi. Tapi Luhan malas. Insiden terjatuhnya ia dari ranjang bukan tanpa alasan. Jam malam untuknya kembali telah datang, seharusnya ia sudah sampai di tempat kediaman _feya_ sebelum pukul sepuluh tepat. Luhan bangkit. Melapisi kemeja tidurnya dengan jaket army, bergegas pergi.

"Bagimu, sepenting apakah mengumpulkan surat-surat ini?" Luhan terbang cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo, teman sesama _feya_ yang sudah lama terjun bertugas. Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Luhan yang memasang wajah penasaran khas balita. Pandangannya teralihkan lagi pada karung yang ia bawa, menata dan mengambil dua buah surat.

"Surat ini..." Kyungsoo melirik pada surat yang digenggamnya. "Tentu saja penting."

Luhan tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Hanya senyuman yang diterimanya kala itu.

.

.

Luhan berjalan tergesa selepas membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sehun. Baekhyun yang sempat menyapanya bahkan lewat. Ia tidak mengerti sesuatu apa yang hinggap hingga memicu pikirannya terlampau antusias seperti ini.

"Hai." Luhan menegurnya ragu di sebelah bangku yang diduduki oleh Sehun. Matanya mengerjap, menerka warna merah menyala yang terdapat di mangkuk bakso milik Sehun.

"Duduklah."

Kecanggungan tentu saja ada. Hanya saja salah satu dari mereka dapat mengatasinya sebagaimana teman dekat. Luhan terus-menerus bertingkah konyol melihat _table manner_ Sehun yang terkesan bar-bar.

Tak ingin waktunya terbuang sia-sia, Luhan membuka suara, "Eum... apa yang ingin kau sampaikan tadi dalam pesan singkat yang mampir ke ponselku?"

"Itu... aku... aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam hari ini. Kau mau?"

Sikap Sehun yang terkesan gugup membuat tawa Luhan terbentuk. Sangat kontras dengan wajah Sehun yang mengulas warna merah sampai ke telinga.

"Aku mau." Luhan tersenyum malu-malu. Kepalanya tertunduk lucu dengan pundak yang terakuk ke bawah.

"Terimakasih. Akan aku jemput selepas senja."

Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. Berbicara melalui perasaan masing-masing sebelum akhirnya menyudahi acara makan siang dan kembali ke kampus dengan berangkaian. Postur tubuh Sehun yang tegap membuat Luhan sesekali mencuri pandang iri. Tatapan Luhan yang tidak lurus melihat jalan membuatnya menubruk salah satu teman sejurusannya.

"Eung... maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu, jadi... Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sehun, bisa tinggalkan aku dengannya sebentar?" Kyungsoo membantu Luhan berdiri sembari membuat gerakan mengusir dengan dagu.

"Baiklah." Sehun melepaskan tautan jemarinya. "Nanti kuantar setelah kegiatan kelas. Seperti biasa, _okay? Bye_ ~"

Kyungsoo langsung menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas begitu selesai memastikan punggung Sehun tidak lagi tertangkap netranya. Menyindirnya kuat-kuat. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Di sisi lain Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung. "Apakah seorang _feya_ tidak boleh jatuh cinta?"

"Lu, aku tahu kau memang baru saja menapaki jejak memasuki dunia _feya_ , tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan jatuh terlalu dalam dengan pesonanya. Jangan sampai gegabah membongkar identitasmu di hadapan manusia biasa sepertinya. Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu. Apalagi untuknya."

"Maksudmu aku tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membantunya sembuh apabila sedang sakit, mungkin yang paling parah... patah tulang? Aku sudah tahu."

"Semacam itu. Pastikan kau tidak akan jatuh untuknya dan merelakan dirimu demi hidupnya. Berjanjilah, untukku."

Bimbang, Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Sepulang makan malam dengan Sehun, ia dibawa ke pantai yang sedang ramai karena festival. Kembang api dan balon-balon yang diterbangkan memperkeruh suasana. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang memengaruhi panitia festival sehingga menyatukan balon dan kembang api dalam satu reka adegan. Menimbulkan suara berisik pecahan balon.

Di antara keramaian yang mengisi jantung kota, Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Luhan. Setelahnya ia menunduk, mengeluarkan kotak berbentuk hati yang sangat dikenali Luhan. Terbuka, cincin permata yang melingkar terhias apik di dalamnya.

Sehun melamarnya, di depan ratusan orang yang bersorak-sorai melihat mereka.

Cincin terpasang, melekat di jari manisnya. Senyuman Luhan seakan melengkapi malam panjang festival tahunan kali ini. Dan juga hidup Sehun.

Lewat tengah malam keduanya kembali. Bahkan Luhan melupakan tugasnya sebagai feya untuk berlatih. Anggap Luhan lalai, tapi biarkan hati Luhan bahagia. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berulangkali mengingatkannya. Tidak peduli status Baekhyun yang manusia biasa dan Kyungsoo yang setengah _feya_ , keduanya sama-sama tidak akrab dengan cinta. Baekhyun yang sempat diterpa patah hati selalu mewanti-wanti Luhan untuk membatasi geraknya. Kyungsoo yang mendominasi atas nama _feya_ , tidak peduli apapun kisah cinta seseorang, asal ia ingat dengan status dan peraturan, dirinya tidak masalah.

Bisa jadi feeling mereka benar. Luhan yang terlalu menerima seseorang di dalam hati, akan merasakan sendiri akibat yang diterimanya. Bukan berarti menggurui, namun kenyataan akan berpihak dengan takdir.

Luhan dengan ekspresi bahagianya menerima ajakan kencan Sehun yang entah kesekian kali. Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya namun sarat akan kebahagiaan, menggandeng Luhan menuju mobil. Membukakan pintu layaknya seorang putri, menunduk menyunggingkan senyum dan beralih menuju kursi setir.

 _Keduanya hanyut dalam melodi. Alunan nada demi nada terekam rapat dalam memori. Melempar senyum penuh arti, tersipu malu akan aksi._

Tak berlangsung lama. Mendadak datang sebuah truk yang berlawanan arah melesat kencang. Sehun terlambat membanting setir. Mobil terguling dan terjerembab bebas ke bawah jembatan. Banyak cerita mengenai flyover yang sering memakan korban. Namun tak dikira Luhan akan merasakannya.

Keduanya berpegangan erat. Sehun selalu memberinya tatapan memohon maaf setiap kali kepala keduanya terantuk medan mobil. Luhan hanya tersenyum. Menerima permohonan maaf.

Luhan tahu ia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk seorang manusia. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat pertahanan untuknya, juga melindungi Sehun dalam kungkungannya. Kekasihnya melepaskan diri, berbalik melindungi Luhan yang jelas akan baik-baik saja.

Namun darah semakin menggenang. Seiring berhentinya pergerakan mobil yang terjun bebas, napas Sehun turut berhenti. Udara berlomba keluar, tidak memberi organ tubuhnya bekerja menggiling oksigen. Luhan telah bersimpuh, menangis melihat kekasihnya. Sehun belum mati, hanya satu kata yang sempat ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

" _Luhan, sayapmu."_

.

.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak melakukannya, seharusnya Luhan diam. Seharusnya Luhan tidak boleh mengenal seorang Oh Sehun lebih dekat. Rangkaian alasan berawalan kata "seharusnya" menyibak akalnya.

Luhan tahu ia melanggar aturan.

Luhan tahu dirinya membuat kesalahan.

Bukan kesalahan, lebih tepatnya pengorbanan untuk sang pujaan hati.

Ketika akhirnya Luhan menggapai tangan hangat kekasihnya, memberi kekuatan untuknya tetap hidup. Titikan liquid bening yang telah menggenang, terjatuh membuat pola acak basah di punggung tangan. Luhan memberikan energinya, untuk Sehun, apapun konsekuensinya nanti demi melihat kekasihnya membuka mata.

Cahaya putih yang melingkupi tubuh keduanya, menjadi pertanda perpisahan bagi mereka. Ketika Luhan melihat cincin yang digunakan Sehun lenyap, ia mengerti ia bukan lagi kekasih dari seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya sembari membawakan semangkuk bubur.

"Aku baik. Hanya sedikit terasa lelah." Luhan memberi kode. "Sayapku tidak dapat digerakkan," bisiknya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya butuh istirahat, pasti akan sembuh beberapa hari ke depan," balas Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kurasa besok aku dapat kembali bersekolah."

"Asal kau berjanji tidak berulah, aku membolehkanmu." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan, menyenggol bahu Luhan agar membuka mulut.

"Asal jangan terkejut dan kembali pada sikapmu yang dulu lagi."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu pada Luhan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Y-ya."

.

.

"Hai."

"Hai!"

Luhan tersenyum senang. Sehun tidak melupakannya. Pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya lenyap. Lenyap tergantikan oleh sesuatu buruk yang baru.

Sehun tidak menyapanya. Sosoknya menembus tubuh Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku di tempatnya, meneteskan butir demi butir air mata. Sehun jatuh pada hati yang lain, terlupa akan dirinya.

"Jangan menangis."

.

.

Luhan sudah mengetahui konsekuensi pasti dari hal yang telah dilakukannya. Memberikan energinya untuk Sehun, mengorbankan dirinya tanpa sayap selama tiga minggu cukup menyiksa. Karena dalam dunia _feya_ , memberi kekuatan berarti menghilangkan memori.

 _Dan Luhan memberikan energinya kepada Sehun untuk membangunkannya lagi. Sebab itu memori Sehun telah hilang sepenuhnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Terimakasih untuk harimu. Terimakasih telah membuatku bahagia. Terimakasih telah membuatku mengenalmu. Terimakasih membuatku kehilanganmu. Terimakasih… Karena membuatku tahu apa artinya kehilangan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hai. Maaf menghilang beberapa bulan. Maaf karena kembali dengan ff**_ **angst** _ **gagal yang saya kirimkan .**_

 _ **Berawal dari kegiatan chatting di grup, membahas**_ **fan** _ **fiksi yang berakhir dengan perpisahan, entah itu kematian atau sekedar berpisah, yang memotivasi saya untuk membuat ff di bulan libur saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan alhamdulillah nem UN yang dibagikan tidak memuaskan. Haha.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tiga hari menyelesaikan ff karena**_ _ **dibuat berdasarkan mood dan ide yang dikumpulkan, ditambah tagihan teman untuk kembali memposting setelah sekian bulan hiatus. Ditunggu ff barunya ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dadah...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eh, kritik dan saran masih ditunggu di kotak PM. Salam kenal :D**_


End file.
